Chuck vs the Fashion Show
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Spending a romantic weekend together, Sarah decides she's tired of wearing the sexy outfits and wants Chuck to do some modeling for her.  ***M-RATED***, sexual descriptions and content.  ADULTS ONLY.  One-shot story, all Charah. Happy Valentine's Day.


_Hi there. Continuing my tradition of stories on the holidays, here is a Valentine's Day story concerning Chuck and Sarah. This time, I thought I would skip the mission and just get to the fun parts. Although anybody who knows me would say it is extremely ironic I make every effort to write a Valentine's Day story._

_Like last year, this contains sexual descriptions and content and is definitely M-rated. If those sort of stories bother you, stopping now would be in your best interests. And if you want to complain, as always, blame Wepdiggy and MXPW. They're a bad influence on me._

_Enjoy the story, please leave reviews, and I hope you have as romantic a Valentine's Weekend as our favorite spy couple._

* * *

_**Echo Park, CA  
November 12, 2011  
11:00 PM**_

"That was a wonderful dinner, Chuck," Sarah said as she stood on her toes to give Chuck a deep, passionate kiss. "You really know how to treat a girl well on Valentine's Day."

Chuck smiled. This was probably the way his proposal to Sarah should have gone, with a romantic dinner, limousine ride, and flowers. But he figured with everything that had happened and all his failed attempts to get it right, it was better to forget trying to make it the perfect moment and just propose to Sarah when they had a quiet moment in the hospital waiting for their new niece to come into the world.

Still, a chance to dress up and go out on the town is something he'd never turn down, especially with the gorgeous blue dress Sarah wore tonight to match her sparkling eyes. Those sparkling eyes that couldn't look away from him in his very expensive suit. He reminded himself to thank Devon for recommending a store to purchase it. He wanted to do this one without any assistance from the CIA.

"And you really know how to be a wonderful date, even if Valentine's Day is still two days away," he replied while giving her the full puppy-dog brown eyes which always made her swoon.

"Then, I guess we'll have to stretch this out into a full weekend. That was rather nice of Beckman to give us a couple of days off."

"After going through everything to bring Roan Montgomery back, I'd say she owes us."

"Mmmm, we needed that mission. Just to get away from everything with proposing and everybody doting over little Clara. Of course, we'll never tell her that."

"Mmm-hmm, I'm on-board," Chuck muffled through closed lips after he imitated zipping them shut.

Sarah laughed and gave him a kiss. "You can keep secrets. I always knew you could be a good spy." Chuck gave her a look. "Don't spoil the moment, Chuck."

Chuck laughed. "OK, fair enough. I hope my attire for the evening met with your approval."

Sarah ran her hands down his chest and unbuttoned his coat. She looked at him with a lustful gaze. "It certainly did." She arched an eyebrow. "But you're still not getting out of this."

Chuck pulled a couple of steps back and exhaled in frustration. "Must I? It's so embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than me being in a belly dancer outfit? After I vowed not to wear one?"

Chuck was incredulous. "OK, how could that possibly be embarrassing? Do you even get how hot you looked in that thing? The whole point of you doing that was to coerce me into eloping!"

"Well, don't you think it's time I got a chance to look at some very hot eye candy? I've done it for you before"

Chuck looked down as his face turned red. "Sarah, I can't pull off hot and sexy. Cute is the best I can do."

Sarah vehemently shook her head. "Uh-uh. I'm not buying that. You're only problem is you don't feel comfortable with yourself. But you have no idea how much different you are now than when I first met you. You can be incredibly sexy. You just have to believe it."

She gave him a hard kiss. "Wait here for a moment. And open that bottle of wine on the table."

Sarah ran down the hallway to their bedroom. Chuck put their coats in the closet and grabbed the bottle of wine on the dining room table. He pulled out the cork and grabbed a couple of glasses.

Sarah returned wearing a robe. She took Chuck's hand and led him to the bedroom. Chuck looked around in amazement. The lights were dimmed and candles were lit all over.

"This is incredible," Chuck said quietly while taking in the ambiance. He then turned to Sarah with a raised eyebrow. "How long did you have this planned? Is that why Morgan and Alex went to the Four Seasons' Valentine's Party tonight?"

She smiled. "I might have…encouraged them to go."

"Encouraged?"

"I paid for the hotel room. And the limousine."

Chuck laughed. "Oh, Casey will be REALLY happy with you when he finds out."

"He already knows." Chuck's eyes went wide. "I simply pointed out Morgan and Alex were likely to go on a big date one way or another and there was little he could have done about it…short of committing a major felony, of course. But at least this way, they're in one location and he doesn't have to worry about anybody drinking and driving."

"Appealing to Casey's sense of safety. Hmmm, I'll have to try that some day. Actually, I feel bad for him. Everybody else is having a romantic evening."

"Oh, I gave him a little present to occupy his time tonight. _The Dirty Dozen_ and _The Green Berets_ as a double-feature."

"Awww, you do care about him," Chuck replied with a smile, eliciting a laugh from Sarah.

"Now, my Valentine's present." She grabbed the remote for her iPod dock and sat back in the bed, her legs dangling over the edge of it. "Exit the bedroom and come back in when you hear the music. You're already wearing Outfit #1."

Chuck nodded. He exited the bedroom. Sarah hit the play button, and the first song came on. Chuck poked his head in and had the most disbelieving look on his face.

"The James Bond theme? Really?" Sarah gave him a glare indicating he better play along in a hurry. Chuck exhaled in frustration and stepped back out of the room. He then entered slowly, taking paces like Bond did at the beginning of every film. Chuck then quickly turned, facing Sarah, and fired an imaginary gun into the air. She grinned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Carmichael…Charles Carmichael," he droned in a slightly-butchered imitation of Sean Connery. Sarah laughed and swayed back and forth as if to give her approval.

"Well, Miss Moneypenny," Chuck said as he inched closer to Sarah. "I've just come back after risking my life for Queen and country to destroy Blofeld's underground lair. And now I'd like to take you to my apartment for vodka martinis and plenty of double-entendres."

"Mmmm, I'd like that," Sarah said as she put her hands on Chuck's face and kissed him. "But later. Outfit #2 is next."

Chuck playfully groaned. "Aww, come on. I showed you mine, now show me yours." He tried to slide Sarah's robe off her shoulders, but she gently grabbed his wrists.

"Uh-uh. My fantasy time. Next outfit, Chuck."

Chuck wasn't 100% happy, but he conceded Sarah was right. She wanted this, and he wanted to make her happy. He retreated into the bathroom and opened the box containing the next outfit. He stared at it in surprise before removing his suit and putting the new outfit on.

"Ready?" Chuck called out to the bedroom after a few minutes.

Sarah switched songs. Big & Rich blasted out of the iPod dock as Chuck emerged from the bathroom in a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, cowboy boots, and a black hat.

He smiled. "I never would have thought the cowboy look turned you on."

She stood and took in his attire. "I had a mission once where I spent a month in Dallas dealing with an oil tycoon's son who was laundering money for a terrorist group."

Chuck laughed as they danced to the music, although Chuck's methods of dancing to a country song desperately needed work. "These clothes are a bit tight on me."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, grabbed his ass, and grinded against him. "Not for me."

They continued to grind against each other until the song ended. "Since we don't have a horse to save, could we go straight to riding the cowboy?" Chuck asked with a grin.

Sarah flicked the tip of her tongue against his lips. "Go put on the last outfit."

He gave her a deep, fervent kiss. "Whatever you say, Agent Walker."

He retreated into the bathroom again, and Sarah poured wine for both of them. She switched the music to a romantic mix she programmed earlier in the day while Chuck was working at the Buy More.

Chuck emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of red silk boxers. He stood quietly and waited for Sarah's reaction. She didn't move. She couldn't stop staring at his lean upper body, much more muscular these days due to training and more involvement in missions.

Chuck flashed a smile that made Sarah melt even more. "FINALLY, I managed to render you speechless."

She smiled and stood inches from him, handing him a wine glass while sliding her hand around his neck and giving him a kiss. "That you did, baby."

Chuck held her while taking a drink from his wine glass. He set it down, and Sarah did the same with hers. "It still feels like a dream," he said while gazing into her crystal blue eyes. "Falling in love and being engaged to you. I used to think the Intersect was a curse. I wondered what I did to deserve it. It turns out I still think that way. I wonder what I did to deserve such a beautiful and amazing person like you."

Sarah took his head in her hands. She pulled him down to give him a searing hot kiss while running her fingers through his hair. She gazed into his chocolate eyes.

"You were you. You were kind and loving and sweet and made me the happiest woman in the world. You were Chuck. You are Chuck. You're my Chuck."

Chuck took her in his arms and kissed her with a fevered passion to light up the entire room. Sarah ran her hands down his chest, feeling his taut form, as she undid the sash on her robe and let it drop to the ground. Now it was Chuck's turn to be rendered speechless and unable to move.

She was wearing a silk white see-thru babydoll top and matching white boy shorts with a lace heart inset in the back. She paused to enjoy the effect she was having on Chuck.

"I know I once said I could never tire of seeing your beautiful smile, but that look right there is running a close second," Sarah cooed. "You always have this 'kid in a candy store' look every time you see me. And not just when I'm wearing lingerie."

Chuck couldn't say a word. He simply grabbed her and kissed her hard, his tongue gently teasing hers inside their mouths. His hands gently caressed her soft skin, sliding up and down her back and gently caressing her firm buttocks. He started planting kisses all along her cheek and proceeded to nibble and tease her neck.

Sarah began to moan. "Mmmm, so worth sending Morgan and Alex to that hotel."

She slipped the strap of her babydoll drop off her shoulder so Chuck would continue downward without interference. He planted soft kisses along her neck and kissed a trail in the valley between her breasts. Sarah tilted her head back in pleasure and shook the other strap of her babydoll off as Chuck kissed along her breasts, his lips and tongue sampling the soft flesh. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him as he started kissing and licking her nipples. He gently sucked on her dusty pink nipples as his hands gently kneaded her quivering bosom. Sarah's grip on Chuck intensified, as he was quickly making it difficult for her to remain standing. His hand gently sliding down between her legs and played along her heated sex, which was getting hotter as the silk grazed against her clit. Her moans were becoming louder and louder.

She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him with a fiery heat, her tongue snaking deep inside his mouth as she caressed his chest. She slid her hands down his back and slipped them inside his boxers. She squeezed his buttocks feverishly as she continued to flit her tongue deep inside of his mouth, her breasts mashed against his hard chest.

"God you are so hot," Sarah breathlessly replied as she ground against Chuck. "You have gone way beyond your cute range tonight."

"Well, you did say you like me in boxer shorts," Chuck replied, equally out of breath.

"There are two reasons, actually. One, you look amazing in them."

"And the second?"

Sarah looked into Chuck's eyes with an expression of absolute lust as she slid her hand inside of his boxers and wrapped it around his steel-hard erection.

"Easy access."

She kissed along his neck and flicked her tongue in his ear as she started stroking him. A small moan escaped Chuck's lips as Sarah pressed her body into his. She kissed down his chest, never letting go of his cock, as she sat on the bed. She kissed his stomach as her other hand pulled his boxers off. She looked up at Chuck with a wanton gaze as she leaned forward and ran her tongue all over the head of his throbbing manhood. She continued to pump his shaft while teasing the head with her lips and tongue. Slowly, she drew it inside her mouth, her tongue eagerly licking every inch of it as her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on his straining member. Chuck's breathing became rapid and shallow as Sarah slid him in and out of her warm, willing mouth. It was Chuck who was now having trouble remaining on his feet as Sarah worked him into a frenzy. She looked up and enjoyed how she was affecting him, turning herself on to the point of sliding her hand inside of her panties. She rubbed her clit as she continued to tease his rigid cock.

Sarah stopped long enough to let Chuck lie on the bed. She removed her babydoll top and crawled up to him, kissing him hard before proceeding down his body and continuing her work on his hardened manhood. As she bobbed up and down on it, Chuck took the opportunity to slide Sarah's panties off. He started massaging her clit, which elicited a moan from her. Her legs parted of their own volition to give him easier access. He took that opportunity to feel her hot, slick vagina, making her lose her concentration on her work on his steel-hard cock. Damn him, anyway. She almost never got to pleasure him first before he would take over and try to get her off, and tonight wasn't going to be an exception. She always tried to resist, but her body had a habit of betraying her mind when Chuck started to put his fingers and tongue to work on her. Sure enough, he ran his tongue along the insides of her thighs. He gave her clit a long, sensuous lick with his tongue, and she gave up trying to get him off. She cursed the fact he knew exactly how to make her lose all concentration, and all she could do is lay back and enjoy as Chuck tickled her clit with the tip of his tongue. She moaned as the sensation coursed through her body. She pulled his hands up and placed them on her breasts as he licked and teased her satin folds, now dripping from both her own heat and his magic tongue. She started squirming on the bed as his fingers gently pinched her nipples while his tongue dipped inside her heated sex. Her moans were getting louder and more pronounced as he continued to work his tongue in and out of her.

"Oh, God. Chuck!" she panted as he took two fingers and gently slid them deep inside of her. His tongue teased her clit as his fingers found her spot deep inside. Her knuckles turned white as she grabbed the bedsheets, unable to move because of Chuck being on top of her. He worked his fingers in and out of her over and over again, causing her to scream louder and louder. A final shriek and her hips bucked into the air as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. Chuck teased her clit and slid his fingers in and out of her at blinding speed as waves of pleasure rippled through her. Her hips slowly settled down to the bed as the waves subsided from her orgasm, and her breathing eventually returned to normal.

She bolted up in the bed and grabbed Chuck, kissing him hard and holding him with an arduous zeal. "That was amazing, baby," she whispered hotly into his ear.

She held on to him as she reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. She pulled a condom out of it and shut the drawer with an inelegant bang. She kissed him fervently as she ripped the condom open and rolled it onto Chuck. She wrapped her long, smooth legs around him and reached down to guide his engorged member inside her. She lay back down, pulling Chuck down with her, and kissed him all over his cheeks, ear, and neck as she rolled her hips to take him deeper inside. He started to move his hips to meet her thrusts as they moved in perfect sync to heighten the pleasure for each other. He slid deeper inside as she gripped him with each thrust. They kissed and caressed each other, gently calling out each other's names, as their passion reached the point of no return. They held onto each other tightly as they reached the heights of ecstasy, unending waves of pleasure running through them. They collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each other's ardent embrace.

_**Echo Park, CA  
November 13, 2011  
8:30 AM**_

Chuck and Sarah lay in their bed as the sun streamed through the window. Sarah sighed contentedly as she held onto Chuck's arms, which were wrapped around her. They were spooned in the bed after enjoying an amazing night. A smile graced her lips as she remembered the fashion show Chuck gave her. It was hard to convince him he was a very sexy person, but perhaps the important thing was that she knew how sexy he was. She never truly knew what she wanted in her perfect man, and perhaps calling Chuck perfect would be an exaggeration. No person was truly perfect. But he always thought about her needs and desires, and he was always there to support whatever she did. It may not have been perfection in the literal sense, but it was what she wanted for the rest of her life.

Chuck slowly stirred in the bed. He felt his lips touching her neck and decided kissing it would be apropos. Sarah gently purred at his touch and used his hands to caress her breasts, as they were still fully unclothed from their night of passion.

"You look so beautiful," Chuck said in a low, smooth voice as he gently kissed her cheek and ear. Sarah's hand reached back to caress his face.

"Mmmm, I love hearing you say that. I could lie in this bed all day cuddled next to you and listen to your voice." She arched her eyebrows and reached back to feel something poking her in the back. She smiled when she discovered what it was. "Although I get the impression you have a few other ideas in mind."

He shut his eyes and quietly chuckled in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I gotta learn to keep that under control."

He gently pulled back from her, but she held him in place and began to fondle him. His erection got larger in her hands. "I think we can assume I'm to blame for this."

She grinned and gently pushed him on his back. She straddled him while continuing to stroke him. She kissed him and playfully flicked at his tongue with her own. "It's only fair I do something about it."

He looked up at her and smiled as she guided his hardened cock inside of her. "You're the boss."

She kissed him lovingly as she slowly thrust her hips up and down, gently riding her fiancé. He caressed her cheeks as they made love. His hips started thrusting upwards to meet her actions. He reached down to tease her clit. His actions made her pitch slightly forward, and the pleasure was heightened for both of them. Sarah started panting as Chuck increased his ministrations on her moist clit. Sarah was becoming more and more out of control as she screamed out in pleasure.

"Chuck! Oh, Chuck! Don't stop!" she pleaded as they moved in perfect rhythm. He reached up to fondle her breasts and teased her nipples with his tongue, which sent electrical shocks through her body. She screamed as another orgasm rocked her body. She convulsed against Chuck as she felt the shockwaves track through her body. She collapsed on top of Chuck, kissing whatever part of him was within reach of her lips.

Her breathing returned to normal, but she noticed something and stared at Chuck with a bit of annoyance.

"You're still hard? You didn't have an orgasm when I did?"

Chuck looked away with a small amount of shame. "I was trying to make sure you had..."

Sarah looked down briefly and smiled. She gave him a passionate kiss and caressed his cheeks. "That was one of the best things about you. From the first day I met you, you were always more worried about me than you were about yourself. You were always concerned for my happiness. No other person has ever treated me the way you do. That's why I love you so much."

She gave him another kiss. She then pinned his wrists to the bed and spread-eagled to push his legs far apart. "But right now, you're just getting me mad. One way or another, I'm getting you off."

She quickly kissed down his chest and took his still rock-hard manhood into her mouth. She stroked him quickly as her tongue danced all over the head. Chuck grabbed the edges of the bed and moaned as Sarah tried to milk an orgasm from him as fast as she could. Sarah looked up and reveled in seeing Chuck writhe in the bed as she worked his rigid cock in and out of her mouth and gently raked her nails across his balls.

"Oh, God. Sarah…Sarah…" Chuck moaned as Sarah brought him to the brink. His moans got louder as she increased her actions on him. He cried out and peaked on the bed as he finally gave in. Sarah kept stroking and licking him until he became soft again.

She kissed her way back up his body until she was face-to-face with him again. "And that's just the beginning, mister," she said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "We have a couple of days to relax. And I know how I want to spend most of it."

Sarah's iPhone began to ring. She looked to see General Beckman's image on the caller ID. She sighed. "Why did I have to jinx it?"

She slid the button to talk. "General? I thought you said we had a few days off."

"You do," Beckman's voice came across in its standard no-nonsense tone. "However, we have been trying to contact Colonel Casey. He's needed to substitute as an instructor for the specialized weapons course at Langley tomorrow. However, we have been unable to contact him this morning."

"OK, we'll have a look," Sarah replied and hung up the phone. She turned to Chuck. "Casey hasn't been answering his phone, and he needs to fly to Langley."

Chuck's brow furrowed in concern. "I wonder what happened." He paused for a moment before grinning. "I hope we don't have to bail him out of jail for interrupting Morgan's and Alex's weekend."

Sarah giggled. "Let's hope not."

They quickly dressed and walked across the courtyard to Casey's apartment. Chuck used his spare key to open the door, and Sarah kept her pistol at her side just in case. They looked around the apartment, but everything seemed in order.

"Look," Sarah said as she pointed at the coffee table. "The two movies are right where I left them last night." They proceeded slowly towards Casey's bedroom. Chuck carefully opened the door while Sarah's hand tensed on her gun.

They found Casey lying in bed. He had a big smile on his face. Big relative to how much Casey smiled, anyway.

He gently moaned as he moved in the bed. His eyes shot open when he saw Chuck and Sarah. "What's going on?"

"We were wondering the same thing," Sarah replied. "Beckman's been trying to call you."

Casey grunted in slight anger. "I forgot to plug my phone in last night. Was it about Langley tomorrow?"

"How did you know?" Chuck asked.

"She contacted me a couple of days ago and said be ready. She thought she could get somebody from D.C. to go down there, but I guess they weren't available."

"Mmmm, what's going on, Sugar Bear?" a distinctively female voice muttered from underneath the covers. Chuck and Sarah were paralyzed in shock.

"Don't tell me…" Chuck started.

A slender brunette popped up from underneath the covers. She turned and saw Chuck and Sarah staring at them.

"Good morning," Ilsa Trinchina said softly.

"When did…how did…" Chuck was flabbergasted.

Ilsa gave John a quick kiss. "It was a bit of a surprise for me, too. I was tailing a mark from Paris to LAX who was carrying some sensitive documents. However, he was caught at customs, so my mission ended very quickly. And I had a couple of days before I had to return to the SIS, so…"

Chuck's grin was ear-to-ear now. "Wow, Cupid must be buying those warehouse-sized arrows at Sam's Club for Casey to be hit on Valentine's Day."

Ilsa turned to Casey. "Sam's Club?"

Casey waved it off with a bit of disgust towards Chuck. "Never mind."

"We'll…uh…we'll let you collect yourselves," Sarah replied.

"Call Beckman and tell her I'll be in D.C. later tonight."

"Will do," Sarah replied and gently pulled Chuck out of the bedroom before Casey and he started swapping insults.

"I guess this was a good Valentine's Weekend for everybody," Chuck said with a smile.

"It was for me," Sarah replied as she kissed him. "I don't know how we're going to top it next year since we'll be married by then."

Chuck smiled. "I'm guessing part of it will involve me and red boxers again."

Sarah shrugged. "Maybe we'll go with blue, just to mix it up."

"I am all for that," Chuck replied as he wrapped his arms around Sarah and kissed her.


End file.
